This invention relates to an information processing apparatus in which user operates the client computer to connect it to the server computer by using communication line to carry out service, e.g., offer of information, video viewing/listening or order of goods, etc., and an information display method suitable when displaying (picture) image to carry out interface with user.
In recent years, there are being put into practical use on line network service systems adapted for connecting (linking) the server computer which is the central information processing unit and the client computer which is the information processing unit of the terminal of user, e.g., in home, etc. through cable, telephone line or network, etc. so that user accepts offer of various information from the server computer or accepts services such as video viewing/listening or order of goods, etc. on the corresponding client computer.
Meanwhile, while at the initial stage where the network service system began being constructed, the interface between user and the client computer was caused to be text base (i.e., character base), such a user interface by two-dimensional graphical display (graphical user interface which will be called GUI hereinafter) to display two-dimensional graphical (picture) image on the display of the monitor unit connected to corresponding client computer has been used in recent years, and GUI by the three-dimensional graphical display has been also used nowadays.
In the case of the network service using the user interface of the test base, since, e.g., key word retrieval, etc. can be carried out in a manner substantially similar to the document preparation unit (so called word processor) or the editing unit (editor), etc., the user interface system of the text base is convenient for skilled persons, but beginners are difficult to handle such system because it takes much time until they will have become acquainted (familiar) therewith.
On the other hand, in the case of the GUI using the two-dimensional graphical display, user interface that even beginner is easy to handle is realized. In addition, more freely design construction can be made also in constructing user interface.
However, while the two-dimensional GUI can emphasize familiarity, etc. to some extent and has more improved retrievability as compared to the case of the text base, since the hierarchical structure of the two-dimensional GUI is different from the actual world, grasp of the concept of the hierarchical structure and/or familiarity with the interface are required.
On the contrary, in the case of the three-dimensional GUI, the three-dimensional graphic is used to beautifully represent, e.g., the above-mentioned service contents, or to carry out display which is three-dimensional and is close to the actual (realistic) world (i.e., display of the so-called virtually actualized space) to represent the service content, thereby making it possible to present, to user, the concept model (concretely represented picture of abstract data) and/or metaphor (picture copying actual goods). Namely, in accordance with the three-dimensional GUI, e.g., virtually actualized (virtual realistic) space is three-dimensionally displayed on the display, thereby permitting (virtually actualized space by) the interface to be closer to the actual world than in the case of the two-dimensional GUI. Thus, it becomes possible to provide representation such that user is easy to handle.
As described above, in the case of the three-dimensional GUI, it can be said that, by handling easiness particularly in use of beginner and/or advertisement/entertainment property, increased (improved) representation has been effectively provided. For example, in representing the so-called on line shopping, etc., if virtually actualized space like actual department store is constructed, use can carry out interface with the computer in a sense such that he makes shopping while freely walking therewithin. Further, also in the case where adjustment is carried out, the three-dimensional GUI system is adapted to facilitate user to understand that it is sufficient to go to the register within the virtually actualized space. In addition, not only the retrieval with concrete purpose as in the case of carrying out shopping within the virtually actualized space, but also, e.g., service like window-shopping can be realized. Thus, new representation can be made.
However, in the case of the three-dimensional GUI, as the result of the fact that the virtually actualized space becomes too close to the actual world, it can be said that the system using the three-dimensional GUI has conversely become difficult to use to speak from a viewpoint of the utility as tool, i.e., the aspect as the user interface.
For example, there are many instances where in such cases where we usually go to the town or the department store, etc. of the actual world, when the town and/or the department store of the actual world are the first place, we stray on the road (lose our way) and are consequently apt to be confused or puzzled. The fact similar to the above is pointed out as the problem also in the case of the three-dimensional GUI. Namely, the fact that it is impossible to grasp the current position, the fact that when guide is required, it is impossible to immediately ask necessary information, the fact that virtual user must go to the place of the information service center or information service panel for the purpose of accepting guide, the fact that means for arriving at the target is unknown, the fact that it takes much time (it is possible to carry out short-cut), the fact that it takes much time for retrieval, and the like are pointed out as the problems. As stated above, in the case of the three-dimensional GUI, as the result of the fact that the virtually actualized space is caused to become too close to the actual world, there are problems, e.g., xe2x80x9cstray on the road (structural grasping becomes difficult)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cretrievability is loweredxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cit takes much time until virtual user arrives at the target contentsxe2x80x9d, etc. It is to be noted that, in the case of the existing three-dimensional GUI, since such an approach has been employed to allow the virtually actualized space to be close to the actual world as far as possible, so only the merits previously described are apt to be emphasized, i.e., it can be said that the problems at the fundamental portion like the above-described demerits have not yet been solved.
Accordingly, in the case of designing the three-dimensional GUI, there is the necessity of carrying out design of spatial structure for interface in consideration of facts as described above.
This invention has been made in view of such actual circumstances, and its object is to provide an information processing apparatus and an information display method in which, in the case where the three-dimensional GUI is used, the retrievability and functional availability are increased, and the concept with which many users who have used the two-dimensional GUI are familiar can be adopted in a natural form.
An information processing apparatus of this invention comprises: control means for controlling view point information of virtual user within virtual space in accordance with input information from user; memory means for storing virtual space structured data (data structured in a manner adapted to virtual space), the virtual space structured data being data caused to be of hierarchical structure with each of predetermined areas obtained by dividing the virtual space being as node, and indicating that plural objects and entrance hall area for collectively or panoramically displaying the objects, which are linked to low order node, are disposed within the predetermined area of the virtual space; and display means for displaying the virtual space on the basis of the virtual space structured data which has been read out in accordance with the view point information of the virtual user.
In this case, the virtual space structured data in the information processing apparatus of this invention is data indicating that the entrance hall area is disposed at one side of polygon, the objects are disposed at other respective sides thereof, and the entrance hall area is disposed at a position where the inside of the polygon is viewed by bird""s eye. In addition, the virtual space structured data in the information processing apparatus of this invention is data indicating that linear corridor area connected to the entrance hall area is disposed within the predetermined area, and the objects are disposed along the corridor area. In this case, the virtual space structured data may be data indicating the objects are disposed only one side of the corridor area.
Further, an information display method of this invention comprises: a control step of controlling view point information of virtual user within virtual space in accordance with input information from user; a read-out step of reading out, from a memory unit, in accordance with the view point information of the virtual user, virtual space structured data caused to be of hierarchical structure with each of predetermined areas obtained by dividing the virtual space being as node, and indicating that plural objects and entrance hall area for collectively or panoramically displaying the objects, which are linked to low order node, are disposed within the predetermined area of the virtual space; and a display step for displaying the virtual space on the basis of the virtual space structured data.
In this case, the virtual space structured data in the information display method of this invention is data indicating that the entrance hall area is disposed at one side of polygon, the objects are disposed at other respective sides thereof, and the entrance hall area is disposed at a position where the inside of the polygon is viewed by bird""s eye. In addition, the virtual space structured data in the information display method of this invention is data indicating that linear corridor area connected to the entrance hall area is disposed within the predetermined area, and the objects are disposed along the corridor area. In this case, the virtual space structured data may be data indicating that the objects are disposed only at one side of the corridor area.
Namely, in accordance with this invention, in order to allow the spatial configuration itself within the virtual space (virtually actualized space) to be a part of user interface, the entrance hall is displayed within the virtually actualized space, and plural objects respectively corresponding to plural services are displayed within the virtually actualized space by a specific pattern related to the entrance hall.